Delusion
by G-Task
Summary: Mimpi yang membuatku selalu teringat akan segala tentang dirimu, begitu menyenangkan hingga membuatku tidak ingin terbangun.


**Delusion**

**© G-Task**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Wammy's House, tempat harapan anak-anak yatim piatu di seluruh dunia berkumpul hanya untuk satu tujuan : menjadi seorang L yang baru. Dalam keseriusan dan tekanan dalam otak yang tak satu pun jenius yang bisa membuatnya, masih terpercik aura keceriaan khas anak-anak yang dapat ditemukan di anak mana pun. Balon-balon dan pesawat kertas berterbangan, engsel-engsel rubik berputar, bola ditendang dioper ke sana ke mari, ayunan tertiup angin bagaikan sang Hukum Alam paham mereka hanya anak-anak yang dijejali terlalu banyak tekanan dan ilmu.

Namun, diantara anak-anak yang sebagian besar bersurai hitam yang asyik bermain tanpa peduli sekitar. Di salah satu ruangan terdapat sosok bersurai kuning keemasan dan putih tampak memperebutkan sesuatu.

"Itu robotku, Mello! Kembalikan!"

Dengan tubuh dan lengan yang kecil, sosok bersurai putih itu berusaha menggapai robot yang ia akui sebagai miliknya. Dan dengan ekspresi jail, sosok bersurai kuning yang dikenal sebagai Mello mengangkat tangannya setinggi mungkin, membuat Near hanya bisa merengut kesal. Sepasang mata menatap cemas ke tanah kemudian lurus lagi.

Ia kesal, karena meski orang-orang mengakuinya lebih dibanding Mello. Tapi tetap saja sosok di depannya ini selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih kecil. Seolah sosok di depannya adalah raksasa yang suka menyiksanya, dan ia—oh percuma sepertinya ia melawan.

Seolah sedang berpikir, pria yang baik rambut maupun penampilannya putih bersih itu hanya memandang lawannya sejak tadi yang kini tampak bermain dengan robot—yang ia yakini seratus persen sebagai miliknya di pojok ruangan. Merasa tidak terima barang miliknya dirampas begitu saja, ia kembali menghampiri Mello.

"Kembalikan robotku!"

Mello kembali menoleh ke arah suara, senyum yang sempat terukir darinya kini menghilang. Bersamaan dengan iris biru yang menatapnya dengan lekat. Membuat Near meneguk air liurnya sendiri.

"Katakan sekali lagi..." Suara mendesis keluar dari bibir Mello.

"Ku.. Kubilang kembalikan robotku!"

Lengkungan seperti bulan sabit yang terbalik dan biru yang berkilat menghiasi wajah sang pemuda bersurai keemasan.

**. . . .**

Begitu cepat waktu bergerak, secepat otaknya berjalan.

Tidak, bahkan terlalu cepat untuk ditangkap oleh otaknya...

Detik yang semula berjalan begitu cepat kini terasa sangat lambat, terus dan terus. Hingga Near seolah merasakan waktu terhenti.

Entah apa yang terjadi, namun firasatnya berkata saat dia membuka mata sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Itulah mengapa semenjak tadi ia hanya menggerakkan kedua bola mata yang masih tertutup meski semilir angin terus membelai kelopaknya agar terbuka. Dan sesuatu yang basah turun mengenai wajahnya.

**. . . .**

"..."

"Oi, bangun!"

"...Hnn..."

Semilir itu terus datang, kali ini diikuti dengan sentuhan hangat di wajahnya. Hangat tapi samar-samar menyakitkan. Near pun akhirnya membuka kedua matanya.

Sejauh ia mengerjapkan kedua mata, hanya warna kuning, biru, dan hitam yang terlihat. Warna yang sepertinya tak harmonis, namun terlihat apik menempel pada sosoknya.

"Hei, aku bosan... ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan..."

Near yang kesadarannya masih belum penuh hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lagi, Mello yang dari awal bukan orang yang punya banyak kesabaran hanya bisa menggeram pelan...

Dan menyiram sang pemuda albino.

Begitu melihat mata Near yang membulat sempurna, Mello merasa puas dan segera beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Jangan lama-lama..."

**. . . .  
**

"..i..."

"Oi! Near!"

"...huh?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Sejak tadi kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu..."

Near terdiam sesaat.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa.."

"Benarkah?" Iris biru milik Mello kembali tertuju pada sang albino, sebenarnya wajar saja. Mengingat sang albino bersikap aneh hari ini. Tidak biasanya pikiran pria itu menerawang entah kemana saat mereka sedang bersama. Sungguh bukan hal yang biasa untuk pria yang disanjung sebagai jenius nomor satu di Wammy's House.

Oh, mungkin mereka lupa bahwa ia masih manusia yang bisa merasakan... emosi, dan perasaan.

Mungkin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja..." meski suara Near terdengar datar, namun sebenarnya ia sendiri merasa kalau ada yang aneh pada dirinya hari ini. Namun semakin ia memaksakan otaknya, jawaban yang ia inginkan justru semakin menjauh. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa memandang Mello yang nampaknya sudah tidak khawatir dan kini berada di depannya.

Mungkin inilah kenapa Near sulit melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok bernama Mello ini, kulit putih bersih dengan rambut kekuningan dan mata sebiru laut, sikapnya yang sulit ditebak bahkan oleh otaknya yang jenius sekalipun.

Tapi yang paling sulit adalah saat ia ditatap oleh iris biru milik pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, indah tapi menghanyutkan bila lengah sedikit saja. Seperti besi yang tidak bisa menahan godaan magnet. Terlalu menarik, aktraktif, seduktif.

"Mau main tembak-tembakkan?"

Near hanya bisa menurut, menikmati waktu bermain yang hampir tak pernah ia rasakan sepanjang ia bisa mengingat. Terutama waktu **berdua**.

Tak peduli berapa banyak mata yang tertuju padanya—atau pada Mello.

"Fuh..."

Langit yang merah keunguan berhiaskan cahaya matahari yang samar-samar menemani senja mereka berdua. Lengkap dengan dua potong ubi bakar dan sunyi yang sama dinginnya dengan angin yang berhembus, sepoi, seperti orkestra abstrak yang indah.

Mungkin ungkapan _dunia serasa milik berdua_ cocok untuk saat ini. Mungkin.

Dengan cepat Mello menghabiskan ubi di tangannya, berkebalikan dengan pemuda albino yang hanya memandang makanan itu dalam diam.

"Hei.. kau tidak sakit kan?" Mello menghampiri Near dan menyentuh kening sang albino, yang ternyata tidak panas. Justru sangat dingin.

Near yang seolah tersadar dari dunia khayal hanya tertegun sesaat kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit berdiri hingga tubuhnya tepat berada di samping Mello.

Terus menyamakan langkah, dengan pikiran yang terlalu sulit untuk fokus.

**. . . .**

"Turunkan aku..."

"Tidak..."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sakit... jadi turunkan aku..."

"Tidak, kau pasti sakit... makanya sikapmu jadi aneh seperti itu..." Mello memposisikan kepala sang albino di dadanya. Bermaksud membuatnya diam. Dan sebuah perasaan asing muncul begitu bau parfum yang dikenakan oleh Mello tercium oleh Near, memberikan sebuah kesan tersendiri.

"Dasar..." Mello membaringkan tubuh Near dan menutupinya dengan selimut. "Kau mungkin jenius, tapi juga benar-benar seperti anak-anak... baru pergi sampai jam segini saja sudah terlihat kelelahan begitu," matanya melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 9.

Tidak terima.

Near sontak bangkit, menggenggam lengan baju yang dikenakan Mello. Mata dan kalimat yang keluar darinya penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Aku bukan anak-anak!"

Hening, sebelum Mello merapatkan jarak antar tubuhnya dengan Near.

"Buktikan.."

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Panas namun nyaman.

Suara rinai hujan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memecahkan keheningan di sekitar. Namun tidak bisa mendinginkan hawa panas yang hanya ada di kamar itu.

Tak ada kata yang keluar, hanya desahan yang tenggelam dalam sunyi.

Kuning mendominasi putih. Kedua warna yang sebelumnya tidak pernah bertemu pandang dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, yang sebelumnya saling menjauh dan tinggal di balik dinding yang berbeda. Dalam sehari dinding itu lenyap tanpa bekas. Bukan hanya lenyap, namun hancur. Sampai suara desah berhenti dan mereka kembali terpisah.

Sekali lagi, Near terjebak dalam permainan Mello.

Ia memandangi sosok pria bersurai kuning yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun, bisa ia rasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang melihat lekuk dada dan otot perut yang terukir dengan sempurna, ia meneguk salivanya sendiri. Kembali merasa kecil, kerdil.

Pasrah, submisif.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan, mencoba membatasi diri. Namun sulit karena lawannya jauh lebih kuat, dengan lihainya pria itu mempermainkan tubuh dan pikirannya, mengisinya dengan kabut tak kasat mata namun begitu menggoda bernama nafsu. Seakan bukan hanya mengerti, namun telah memahami apa yang dapat membuat Si Putih terpuaskan.

Dan mata itu, dengan daya sekuat magnet membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling. Kini ia bukan hanya bisa melihat sosok dirinya sendiri yang terpantul di kedua iris yang senada dengan laut itu serta pemiliknya, ia juga bisa merasakan, mendengar, dan menikmatinya. Seolah warna itu memang tercipta untuknya.

Dalam.

Dan tidak pernah ia bayangkan juga, kalau ia akan menikmatinya. Bahkan menginginkannya lebih lagi.

Tubuh dan pikiran yang selama ini terikat rantai logika kini terlepas dan mulai tenggelam dalam insting yang selama ini membeku. Saat pria itu semakin mendekat, tanpa sadar ia akan menyesuaikan. Emosi serta rasa ikut melebur dan memaksa untuk keluar, mati-matian ia menahan namun Mello selalu bisa mengeluarkannya.

Mungkin saat ini Mello sedang tersenyum, merasa senang telah membuat sang pria albino untuk yang pertama kalinya menjadi nomor dua. Dan ia yang pertama.

Ya, seperti ini.

Rasanya sakit.

"M... Mello.."

Pria bersurai putih itu kini merasa begitu bodoh karena telah memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi memenuhi ruangan.

"Aaahhh... M—Mello..!"

Dan pria itu terus memberinya sensasi yang tak terperi, tanpa adanya keraguan dan sikap berhati-hati seperti sebelumnya. Rasa bangga dan senang mulai merasuk, menggila.

Iris biru itu kemudian mulai berkilat. Liar.

Panas, sakit, nyaman, menggelitik. Rasa yang datang silih berganti, pria itu semakin maju dan memaksa, tidak perduli apakah Near bisa menyesuaikan atau tidak.

Napas tertahan keluar dari sang albino, yang beberapa detik kemudian mulai teratur kembali. Dan di detik itu pula, sebuah perasaan asing memenuhi dadanya. Menipiskan kabut nafsu, perasaan yang sebenarnya terlambat untuk muncul.

Ia merasa **bersalah**.

Namun merasa bersalah untuk apa ia tidak tahu, dan dengan nafsu yang kembali mendominasi pikiran itu dengan cepat ia tepis.

Kini ia hanya ingin menikmati semua yang Mello lakukan, merasakan pria itu seutuhnya. Suaranya tidak lagi tertahan, keringat yang mengalir deras justru semakin membuat keduanya merasa nyaman, mendinginkan tubuh mereka yang sedari tadi terasa diselimuti rasa panas yang begitu intens.

Seperti sebuah buku, Mello mengukir Near dengan sebuah akhir yang—setidaknya bagi sang albino adalah akhir yang indah. Dan memberi sebuah tanda bahwa sang albino adalah miliknya.

Mello terbaring tepat di sebelahnya, dan dengan tangan yang kini mendekapnya dengan baik. Near memejamkan kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Matanya yang tertutup terlihat kembali bergerak liar, suara rinai hujan yang terus terdengar tampak lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan kehangatan yang sebelumnya ia rasakan seolah sirna. Digantikan oleh sesuatu yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Dingin.

Dengan berat ia membuka mata, namun hal pertama yang ia lihat bukanlah sosok pria bersurai kuning yang tersenyum sambil terus mendekapnya, bukan pula iris biru yang tampak masih terjaga.

Tidak ada kehangatan.

Ia bahkan tidak melihat dan merasa berada di dalam ruangan tertutup.

Sekelilingnya tampak kelabu, dengan hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuh. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terdiam. Bahkan bulu kuduknya entah mengapa berdiri.

Ia sendirian, di depan sebuah batu nisan dan dupa yang semilir mengirimkan wangi lembut yang misterius namun melenakkan. Lengkap dengan beberapa buket bunga.

Dengan nama Mello terukir di sana.

Mencoba bersuara, namun semua kata seakan lenyap. Ia hanya bertanya pada benaknya sendiri. Mencoba mengorek memori namun gagal.

_Sudah berapa lama aku disini?_

_Jadi semua itu cuma mimpi? Ataukah yang terlihat di depanku sekarang inilah yang merupakan mimpi?_

_Mimpi kah? kenyataan kah?_

_Atau mimpi yang tak bisa kuubah jadi kenyataan?_

Ia menampar pipinya sendiri, rasanya begitu perih. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi.

Dan seperti sebuah _trigger_. Sosok Mello memenuhi kepalanya, bahkan hingga ke detik-detik kematiannya yang sempat terlupakan. Ia kembali merasa perih, namun kini rasa itu hinggap di dadanya. Jauh lebih besar dari tamparannya sendiri, ia merasa begitu bodoh, tertidur tepat di depan makam rivalnya. Dan bermimpi seperti **itu**.

Menjijikkan.

Dan benar-benar ironis.

Dia, jenius nomor satu yang kini sudah menjadi seorang detektif terkenal setelah berhasil mengalahkan Mello. Kini justru merindukannya hingga ke fragment bawah sadarnya. Menuju kedalaman sebuah fantasi.

Inikah yang terjadi bila terlalu menyukai seseorang?

Atau semua ini hanya ilusi dari emosinya saja?

Yang manapun itu, sepertinya tidak bisa ia pecahkan dengan cepat.

Sosok Mello kembali memenuhi benaknya. Ia memandang nisan di depannya dengan seksama, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Cukup lama hingga ia akhirnya tersenyum sedih kemudian melangkah menjauhi nisan tersebut.  
Dengan ditemani hujan yang seolah bersimpati dengannya, sang albino terus berjalan. Bermaksud kembali ke alam mimpi.

Namun mimpi tak dapat menjadi kenyataan,

sampai kapan pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**-Little Chat Behind The Story-**

Gio : Bagus... akhirnya selesai...

Taskebab : Yeah~ XD

Gio : Asli pas baca ulang saya agak merinding entah kenapa... terus kau ada yang mau disampaikan ga buat readernya?

Taskebab : Merinding kenapa Laiiinnn? XDD

Yang mau disampaikan : yay~ fic collab pertama jadi juga~ pertamanya sempat iya atau tidak di dalam batin soal MelloxNear (saya kan penganut emansipasi Near gitu XD #dibejek) tapi karena Ggio saya putuskan iya~

Gio : Dibilang, panggil Gio aja.. Ggio boros huruf.. (?)  
ahaha... Near mau emansipasi gimana juga tetap aja akhirnya uke

Taskebab : Kan ga bayar per karakter (?)

Noooo~~~ semeeee~~~ #woi

Gio : forever uke fufu...

Taskebab : NOOOO~~ #keraskepala

Gio : YES...

Taskebab : NUUUUU~~~~~~~~

Gio : Oh yes...

Taskebab : Oh nooooooo

Gio : Hhhh... iya deh ikut kau aja... *pasrah

Taskebab : Nah gitu~~ #kibarinbenderaNearxRester

Gio : Eh? Rester!? *cough

y... ya udah deh...

Taskebab : Rester kan pedoooo~~\

buktinya 43 tahun keker masih single LOL

Gio : Tua tidak membuktikan dia pedo kan?

Taskebab : aku kan cuma bercanda atuh bang -_-

tapi tiap liat dia kayak liat pedobear sih

Gio : Hmm... iya kah? *jarang liat*

aku terpaku sama Beyond sih /eh?

Taskebab : Kalau beyond itu sudah tingkatan epiiic

Gio : lol...

udah, daripada kelamaan ngebahas pedo.. mending udahin aja sekalian nunggu review

Taskebab : OK~~~~~


End file.
